


Dancing With The Devil

by RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Accents, Alternate Universe, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Dark, Death, Dom/sub, Edgar Allan Poe References, F/M, Fantasy, Fear, Fear of Death, Gothic, Heavy Angst, Horror, Inspired by Edgar Allan Poe, Mild Sexual Content, No Smut, Psychological Drama, Psychological Horror, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28801746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666/pseuds/RicoBrzenskaIsMyWaifu666
Summary: As midnight strikes... An unwanted guest shows up. Draped in red silk. Who is this mysterious master of death ? And what does he wants with the doctor of the emperor ?
Relationships: The Doctor/The Master (Doctor Who), Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Dancing With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> What a night of insomnia caused by a panic attack does to you. Writing this helped me to make it trough the night. Inspired by the last episode of Doctor Who I've seen thus far. And by Edgar Allan Poe's Mask Of The Red Death short novel. Has a little bit of gore. Some mild sexual content. No smutt. Atmospheric and psychological horror. Old school.

\- Master : No matter how far you run... You will not be able to run away from me.  
She runs as fast as she can. Her hands desperately clutching onto her white fur coat. Her golden hair floating in the cold wind of the castle. Under the silver light of the moonlight. As the mysterious figure keeps walking towards her. Slowly. Nonchalantly. Surrounded by the dead bodies of her servants. Her valets. Her friends. Her companions... The corpses of the people that have devoted their lives to protect her. She knows. That their bodies are now starting to... Rot... To burst... To... Liquefy... Devoured by the red plague... But she won't look... Not make it real to her... No... No...  
\- Doctor : No !  
She shouts at the hooded figure. Who is draped in a long red silk coat. She can't see his face... If he even has one. His voice... Is... So entrancing... So tempting... But she will not submit to the temptation. Or to anything else for that matter. She keeps on running. Fueled by her despair.  
\- Doctor : You shall not catch me ! Monster !  
That makes the hooded figure laugh. He keeps walking towards her. Or is he... Floating ? There is no way for her to tell... He is so far away... And yet... It's like he is whispering on her shoulder.  
\- Doctor : Damn you !  
As she utters those enraged words with her thick accent... She trips on a silver goblet. Spilling red wine all over her snowy fancy fur boots. She falls on the ground. Curses. Screams in pain. As the hooded figure catches up to her. Towers above her. She cries. Positions herself like a fetus. Begs.  
\- Doctor : Don't kill me... Please... Just... Leave me alone...  
\- Master : Kings and beggars... Queens and lepers... All are equal before me.  
\- Doctor : I don't care about that ! Just leave me alone !  
The mysterious figures kneels. She remains prostrated. Drops of sweat running across her porcelain cheeks. Her breathing is jerky. She is terrified.   
\- Doctor : Leave me alone... Begone, nightmare ! Begone !  
\- Master : So... You are afraid of me.  
\- Doctor : Of course, I am afraid of you ! How could I not be ! I can't go now ! I'm not ready yet ! Leave me alone ! You abomination !  
Silence follows her words. She shakily turns her head around. Taking a closer look at the hooded figure. With so much hate and fear burning in the volcanic depths of her emerald eyes. If only she could kill him... Get rid of him forever... And be freed from this fear for all of eternity.  
\- Master : I am not your enemy...  
\- Doctor : Of course, you are my enemy... You are the antithesis of life !  
\- Master : You are your own worst enemy... You're fear of me... Prevents you from living you life to it's fullest potential. The fear of that side of you... That you don't want to think about.  
\- Doctor : Damn you ! Burn in hell ! You abomination ! This is all your fault !   
As she screams her hatred... She spits in his face. At first... He appears unmoved. But suddenly... He grabs her by her throat with his right hand. Holding her firmly in place on the cold wooden floor of the castle's library. She tries in vain to liberate herself from his grip.  
\- Doctor : Damn... Damn you ! Let me go !  
With his left hand... He removes his hood. She is in shock. He appears as gorgeous and as deadly as his shadowy voice suggested it. His hair is as black as night. His eyes are ignited with a hazelnut fury. His skin is as if it was made of milk chocolate. He is sublime. He is hypnotic. But... She will not give in. No. She refuses.  
\- Doctor : I... Shall... Not... Submit... To you... Demon !  
\- Master : Oh... But you will... For whose who don't submit can not die... And those who don't die can not be reborn...  
As he utters these words... His left hands appears to be moving to his waist... Her vision is blurry but... It looks like... He is removing a belt... That his made of red leather... And... That the lower part of his red silk attire is falling to the ground... Is he doing what she think he is doing ?  
\- Doctor : I don't want to be reborn... I like my life... I don't want to go... Just leave me alone... Please... Just leave me alone... I don't want to go...  
\- Master: I'm afraid that I can't do that...  
\- Doctor : Damn it ! Just leave me alone !  
She breaks. Tearing up. Screaming her despair. Crying. Yelling for the whole world to hear her distress. She doesn't want to die. It's too soon. She doesn't want to fade away. She won't let go.  
\- Doctor : Leave me alone... You demon ! Leave me be !  
She forcefully pushes him away with her feet. Gets back on them. Keeps on running. A small laughter escapes the mysterious figure's throat.   
\- Master : I'm gonna catch you...  
\- Doctor : Not now ! You won't !  
She takes a break when she arrives in the kitchen. She needs to drink some water. And to breathe a little. He enters the room. She doesn't run away. Taking her time to prepare herself a toast. With some fresh salted butter and some goat cheese. Her favorite. She drinks some cold water from a finely wrought silver cup. That is very much like the one she stumbled onto a few minutes ago. He crosses his arms. Laying down his back against the wall of the kitchen's door. It appears that...  
\- Doctor : You've put your clothes back on...  
He doesn't answer that. Keeps looking at her. Seeming both amused and intrigued. For some reason... He has decided not to put his hood back on. Only his pants. She drinks slowly.  
\- Doctor : Ah !  
Once she is refreshed... She adjusts her golden hair with her right hand. Showing off her diamond ring to boost her confidence. Before boldly making her move towards him. She puts the empty cup on the massive wooden table of the kitchen. That is littered with alluring sweets that will never be enjoyed by the people they were made for. And will rot here instead. She walks slowly. Parades. And arrives in front of him. Crosses her arms. Finally facing him. She is so stressed. And it shows.  
\- Doctor : What exactly were you planning to do when you took them off... Hey ?  
He walks towards her. Looking deep into her eyes. A creepy grin streaking his gorgeous face.  
\- Master : So... You're not afraid anymore ?  
\- Doctor : Actually... I'm terrified... But...  
She comes even closer to him. Their noses are almost touching one another. This is so intense. The lightning of the torches and of the oven are primal. Everything about this encounter is... Feral. Terrifying. Which is why she mustn't run away. And be brave.  
\- Doctor : If I keep running away... I will always be scared... So... I'm not running... Not this time.  
\- Master : Kneel.  
She is taken aback. Stares at him silently. She isn't sure of... Did she... Did she heard that right ?  
\- Doctor : I'm sorry ?  
\- Master : Kneel. Now. On your knees.  
She does as she's told. And kneels. What she's feeling right now... Is intoxicating. Is dark. Is scary. She hates it. But she is done running away. She will face her sensations. No matter how scary they can be. Even though she really doesn't want to. She will face them none-less.  
\- Master : Call me by my name.  
She swallows her bitter saliva. Her two hearts are beating so fast... It feels like they are going to blow up in her ribcage. Like a spike a blood is tearing her veins apart.  
\- Master : Call me by my name... Now. You know it. Don't pretend that you don't.  
She looks at him deep inside of his hazelnut eyes. As she allows for the words to escape her throat.  
\- Doctor : Master...  
\- Master : Louder.  
\- Doctor : Ma... Master.  
He lowers himself until their lips are close enough to almost touch each other.  
\- Master : I said... Louder.  
\- Doctor : Master !  
\- Master : Good... Now... Hands on your knees.  
She does as he requests. As he gets back up. And proceeds to unbuckles. His red silk pants falling to the floor. Revealing his fully erect member. This is all so... Overwhelming. She is so scared. But... She has managed to come so far. She will face her fears. Face her feelings. Face her sensations. She won't be their slaves anymore. She is taking control now. By facing her demons. Straight ahead.  
\- Master : You know what to do...  
\- Doctor : Yes... Master.  
He caresses her blond hair with his right hand. Before placing it behind her head.  
\- Master : Then... On to work then.  
\- Doctor : Yes... Master.


End file.
